


止嗝秘法

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gore, M/M, 极限性爱, 精液贯穿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 很沙雕的半魔止嗝始末，极限性爱/精液贯通/有一点点r18g，灵感是“按摩直肠三十秒可以止嗝”





	止嗝秘法

维吉尔喝完了一杯冰可乐，然后开始打嗝。

打嗝。可能是维吉尔对垃圾食品的嗤之以鼻遭了报应，或者他喝得太快太猛，现在才膈肌不由自主地收缩，空气被迅速吸进肺内，两条声带之中的裂隙骤然收窄。

第一声怪响时他像从背后被敲了一棍，喉结动了动，没有说话也没有解释，假装无事发生。

但当第二声第三声乃至五分钟后他还在以稳定的速率打嗝，但丁没忍住笑了。

于是维吉尔找到了迁怒对象。客观来说这不是但丁的错。即使是半魔，在听到一个倒霉鬼打嗝打个不停都会忍不住笑，而但丁甚至忍了五分钟。

和但丁牵扯到一起的都没有好事，大到维吉尔终于被打败了，小到这杯买一送一的可乐。这不是他第一次被打败 – 但却是第一次轻而易举妥协。如果那天他干脆被杀掉了倒还更容易接受一点。妥协和被打败是不一样的，后者不会让他的所有执着都成为一个笑话，突然又跌回了儿时最弱小的状态，不能抵抗任何等待着他的不幸，甚至吃饭睡觉也得让人照顾。

但丁关注他的睡眠状态和胃口，用多余的担心试图把他拉到正确的轨道上。现在它们终于变成一杯碳酸饮料，等他全喝进胃里后显露出了真面目，屏住呼吸也没用，就算是变一次真魔人，打嗝也会随着蓝火的消退接踵而至。

最后维吉尔站在镜子前，一刀竖着切进脖颈，手指探进柔韧的皮肉，把它左右掀开就像掀开包装盒的白色盖子，露出红色的内里。他在镜子里第一次看到自己体内这个空腔，看到白色的声带是怎样收窄，令人厌恶地在空气里痉挛。维吉尔满意地察觉到现在它终于发不出声音了。

他的手指向上探，大概两个指节后他的指尖扫过颚垂，碰到了自己的扁桃体。它不是平滑的，一种欲呕感让他喉管紧缩，手掌抵在创口处直捅到指根，血混着唾液流进袖口淌到胳膊肘，眼泪中视野模糊一片，当指腹终于摸到颤抖的舌面，一声脆响，维吉尔的额头撞碎了镜子。

但当他的喉咙愈合，维吉尔又开始打嗝。他的大脑冷静了下来，手上的唾液和血痒痒地被风干，在皮肤上留下紧绷的凉意。

但丁在搜索引擎上搜打嗝的时候嗅到了血腥味。然后他发现自己的哥哥已经找到了最佳治疗方案：他把喉咙的皮肉掀开，像对待蝴蝶标本，用订书针把它的两个翅膀一左一右牢牢地钉在自己的侧颈上。

那个伤口狭长殷红，割得又深又长，干脆剖开了气管和食道，随着呼吸漏风。但丁一瞬间觉得自己是在接受它的检阅。

他把手机递过去，“你看看？”

维吉尔的目光停在了一个治疗方式上。他把手机塞进但丁兜里，触摸屏上留下他沾血的指印。

那个治疗方式是以缓慢的圆周运动按摩直肠。

但斯巴达兄弟以惊人的默契达成共识，一方插入另一方，专业熟练又准确，只是运动得既不缓慢也不圆周。

不管怎样这是他们熟悉的领域。维吉尔在喉咙里的内容物完全暴露在空气里时不像平时那样能忍住呻吟，他白色的声带随着顶弄的节奏而颤抖。性快感又让维吉尔恢复了傲慢，他的血还在随膈肌的痉挛往外冒，但他不再害怕被一杯碳酸饮料搞得焦头烂额。性是交流工具，是最后通牒，他明白一场性爱后他就可以把打嗝，把碳酸汽水抛到脑后，继续走他自己的路。

过去的几个月里也经常有这样的瞬间，他们突然就想要性爱，在对方日环食般的眼睛里下锚。前一个时代的故事都是由当时的孩子书写，现在曾经的孩子早已长大，他们都很擅长性，拥有柔韧有力的身体，灵敏的神经反射，有能力做爱、高潮，搂着对方就像两个灵魂凭借暴力撞作一团，迅速愈合的伤口让他们从来不需要去考虑如何弥合裂隙。维吉尔骑自己的兄弟就像整个人长在了他的阴茎上，性爱中他们就像随处可见的一对爱人接吻，拥抱，只是没有弟弟会把兄长的腰掐得青紫，也没有那个兄长会撕开自己的喉咙让兄弟的嘴唇去吻它的内里。

维吉尔早就不打嗝了，他断断续续的呻吟从两个洞里冒出来，渴望到几乎快要整个儿咽下去但丁塞进他嘴里的手指，但丁惯拿大剑的手指比他自己的要更粗，喉管和屁股一样肆意紧咬着插进来的东西，大腿使劲分开要他撞得更用力更深，精液甩在小腹上。

半魔没有不应期，他们不知道自己能做多久，也不知道太阳又升落了几次，始终无人喊停，维吉尔的喉咙依旧大开着，他眼神涣散，随着顶弄的动作一下一下往后仰头，口水在脸侧的地板上和血一起积了一小滩，只感觉自己在被不可逆转地举到天上，但丁甚至觉得腰眼泛酸，老二都快被泡得脱皮，尖锐的快感刺得他大脑发麻，最后维吉尔终于被灌满了整副肠胃，精液从喉管处狭长的伤口里咕噜咕噜冒了出来。

维吉尔打了个饱嗝。

他困惑地皱眉，张开嘴巴想说什么，满满的精液却一直往外涌，他狼狈地弓起身，颤抖的腿根几乎快要跪不住，几乎快把整套消化道呕出来。泪水还在滴落，他眼前阵阵发黑，可以经受任何对待，可以在任何虐打和折磨中幸存的身体在用失去知觉的腰腿、发麻的指尖向他抗议，像是胃第一次接受了无聊的碳酸饮料，不知道该如何消化才对。

end


End file.
